The coming of the Second Dawn
by SilentKnight7
Summary: Picking up where the finale left off, We find Daenerys stromborn in a strange land, Jon Snow wandering. We Meet Lord Arryian, the last of the great dragon lords, last with the knowledge of dragon binding and Valarian steel.Lucia the ancient red priestess, who never left Volantis,. We find out who the 3 eye raven is, and why he is evil. The great war still yet to be fough.


The coming of Second Dawn

The sun just glimmered out of sight and its Ray's seemed to be dancing brighter and brighter. It was a dead comfortable silence, she felt so relaxed almost though she was a spectator to this scene and not experiencing it. Then out of the silence a chrip of 1 bird, then 2 then thousands reveling the most glorious sound she ever heard. She could see the sun moving unnaturally, till it was on fire with such a glow she had to squint...as she did her eyes open partly to see a huge fire, set in a stone mantle, in the middle of the room. She could barely see, but the fire looked like a face to her, with beautiful red horses and birds swirling around it, almost dancing. Two figures in red hoods stood above her, her eyes were blurry but she could hear the song of beautiful red bird, sitting on a wooden perch coming out of the stone wall.

Then with the just that, just like the sudden image of the fiery sun she saw, a wave of a gut wrenching guilt, and that feeling hit her like a impending tidal wave filled with fear, guilt and horror, and it hit her all at once, like the feeling of going from dry to wet in a instant, and before she could even comprehend why.

She murmured " I burnt them all, I burnt them all." How could I?, she thought...Is this a dream she asked a dark figure, as her eyes tried to focus around her.

"Where am I? What happened? Where is this?" She tried to get up, but got one quarter of the way, before she realized that she could not get up, since her hands and feet where bound. She collapsed back down, and the thoughts of what happened filled her head, she saw children's faces burnt off their skulls, she saw Missandei's head fall towards the ground, the Jorah's eyes staring up back to her...all faces of death, she then thought this is death, I am dead and I deserve it, whatever these figures have in store for her I deserves it. I burnt them all...she thought over and over. She then thought of Jon Snow and his dagger plunging into her chest. Confusion set in.

She whimpered on the stone table as the loss of him as well hit her, and gave her and even heavier pain in her chest, she then thought, This is death, I did that, I do not know why, I did, but I did, and I burnt all those innocent people and children. I didn't want to but..."I burnt them all." She realized she said that outloud, and then just like the birds a soft female voice broke the silence in the room and said back to her, "No my child, you did not, He did that to you," before she could understand what was said, or say who?, she felt a spoon then liquid in her mouth, everything started to fade to black.

"Rest" the soft females voice said, "rest, my broken one"

As she slipped away, she felt a hand on a wound on her chest, it hurt her like no pain she ever felt, there was a odd comfort in that pain as she drifted back to that black silent darkness that dawn just broke.

Chapter 2

Lucia

Alicia walked in a square courtyard filled with so many flowers and herbs that some had a trunk the size of a gaints head. She knelt down and lightly cupped a flower and inhaled its scent.

Will and destiny do cross paths sometimes, this I know, Lord Arryian as the truth. There was a time we thought destiny could not be altered, but here we sit, unaware that the last traygarian would be under our roof, Dropped off by the last dragon, no less.

Lord Arryian added with a chuckle.

All that may be, but have you decided on what to do? No

I have not, but each day that passed, would have make her resurrection harder, so that choice has been made, Lord Arryian.

And can be unmade said arryian upbroughtly.

"My dear old friend you trusted me once before, all that I ask is that you do that again, the lord of light has prepared us for this moment, we might have thought that moment has passed us, or is before us, but I believe the time is now, let me pray at the temple by sunrise we will have a choice, to fulfill our destiny or end hers." Lucia said. " In the meantime I'm sure she will be hungry, be sure molly has her eat and bathe... but no talk from you, explain to molly the situation, she is not to leave her room, and do not awnser her questions."

Lucia stood up and walked towards the direction of the temple.."remember who brought her here, you should should gather what you need in the garden for him as well...

As you wish Lord Arryian, the last true dragon lord said..

stay tuned for uploads of the rest 2 chapter's every week, if i do not get to bashed, and anybody has a intrest.


End file.
